


But you love us.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IT'S DO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE, Oh and period pains, That's it., there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fluff fic because what's better than the 5sos guys taking care of their friend who's on her period?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you love us.

Period pains are the worse for a teenage girl. The pain you feel is so intense you just want to die. You feel like your insides are being twisted by someone and whenever you walk you can feel the small amount of blood falling from the only open exit. You feel angry all the time and it doesn’t end there. You are hungry but you also don’t want to eat. One moment you’re happy and the other is like someone killed puppies in front of you. You just want to lie down and never get up, but you can’t do that. You have school.

 

That’s what happened to Eve. She had school today but it was also the day her monthly companion started. She woke up feeling all icky and sticky and when she looked at her shits they were coated red with blood. With a groan and a very pathetic whimper she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with an armful of her beddings. She cleaned herself and put up some extra baggy grey sweatpants and an oversize sweater.

 

With small steps she walked to the kitchen and sat down next to her mother to eat breakfast. She really wasn’t that hungry but she knew that being the first day of her period she needed to eat. She turned to her mother and the older woman gave her a knowing look.

 

‘Can you write me a note to give to the P.E teacher?’ Eve asked making puppy eyes at her mother. Her mother smiled and nodded and Eve sighed in relief.

 

‘I’m taking you aren’t going out with the boys, huh?’ Her mother asked when she finished the note. Eve took it with a groan.

 

‘I forgot about that.’ She said and banged her head on the table. ‘I’ll talk to them and then maybe we can reschedule.’ She said and stood up.

 

‘I have to go. See you later.’ She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag and walked out. It was very convenience that the school was only just around the corner.

 

She was taking small steps so she wouldn’t feel like she had a waterfall between her legs.

 

‘Eve!’ She turned around and immediately regretted it as she felt sharp pain at her abdomen. She closed her eyes to hide the pain she was feeling and when she opened them she found four pair of eyes looking at her concern.

 

‘Are you alright, Eve?’ A boy with bright red hair and green eyes, named Michael, asked her concerned and Eve let out a small fake smile.

 

‘I’m fine. I just have a small headache. Nothing big.’ She lied as best as she could but she knew that they didn’t buy it. They were kind enough though, not to press into the matter.

 

‘Alright then. We better go. The bell will ring soon.’ Another boy with a red bandana and curly blond hair, named Ashton, said and they nodded. They started their way towards the school but Eve was walking slowly and all four boys looked at each other confused.

 

‘Are you sure you’re ok, Eve?’ A blond boy with blue eyes, named Luke, asked her concern.

 

‘You’re walking awfully slowly.’ A black haired boy with brown eyes, named Calum, added and Eve just smiled a small smile.

 

‘I thing I might be a little under the weather.’ She admitted and it wasn’t a complete lie. She was feeling awful. ‘Can we maybe reschedule today evening for another day?’ She asked hopeful and the boys looked at each other now more concerned than confused. Eve never canceled anything.

 

‘Sure. Hobbit will be on the cinemas for the whole month. There is no rush.’ Ashton shrugged and the bell rang.

 

‘We have P.E first. Let’s go.’ Calum said excited and they walked to the school gym. They left their bags down and went to the changing rooms. Eve stayed behind and walked to the teacher. He was a nice and friendly man, named Henderson. She gave him the small note and he read it before looking at her with a small understanding smile.

 

‘My wife feels the same. You can sit out today. If you want to leave for the rest of the day just come to me and I’ll arrange everything.’ He told her and she nodded thankful. Eve went and sat by the benches and soon her four friends found her.

 

‘You’re not playing today?’ Luke asked and she shook her head, regretting it seconds later.

 

‘I’m not feeling well.’ She murmured just in time for the teacher to call the rest of the students around him.

 

‘I’ll ask Henderson if I can sit out to keep you company.’ Michael told her with a big smile and the four boys left.

 

Eve sighed and curled into a ball hoping to ease the pain just a little.

 

Michael came and sat next to her a few seconds later and she put her head on her chest. He hugged her she sighed content. People usually confuse them for a couple and not just Eve and Michael. People thought that Eve had a relationship with all four boys. They would always laugh at how stupid that was but their friendship was just like that.

 

The rest of the school day went away with Eve going to the bathroom to check if she had blood on her sweatpants.

 

They were currently walking to Eve’s house to hang out since they wouldn’t go to the movies that night.

 

‘Give me a piggy ride.’ She pouted at Luke and he chuckled with a nod. She smiled and gave her bag to Calum who took it with a roll of his eyes. Luke picked her up and they continued their way to her house.

 

‘Uhm, Eve?’ Ashton told her and she looked at him. He was looking at her back with a worried expression. 

 

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked noticing that the other two boys shared the same expression.

 

‘Why’s there blood on your sweatpants?’ Calum asked and Eve instantly blushed. Fucking perfect she thought.

 

‘Blood?!’ Luke said and put her down slowly before turning her around to see for himself.

 

With a sight, Eve took her bag from Calum and opened the door of her house. She went to her bedroom and took a new pair of black sweatpants and walked past the boys to the bathroom to change. She quickly prepared herself for the upcoming questions and went back to her bedroom only to find the four boys lying on her king size bed looking at her.

 

‘Are you on your period?’ Calum asked her and she blushed but let out a small nod.

 

Immediately their faces softer and they looked at her with small smiles.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Luke asked her and she shrugged lying between them.

 

‘It’s a girl thing. I didn’t want to gross you guys out.’ Eve defended and they nodded.

 

‘How does it feel?’ Leave it to Michael to ask the weird questions. Eve let out a small laugh and snuggled to him.

 

‘You don’t want to know.’ She told them.

 

‘Well we’re here now.’ Ashton shrugged.  
‘Might as well tell us.’ Calum added.

 

‘It feels like I have a freaking waterfall between my legs. With every step I take it feels like water is running down my legs. And that’s not even the worst part.’ She started.

 

‘There is more?’ Luke asked shocked and Eve laughed at how lost they all looked.

 

‘It feels like there is someone twisting my insides all the damn time asleep or awake.’ She added and winced at a new wave of pain.

 

The boys heard her and moved even closer to her.

 

‘How do you make the pain go away?’ Michael asked her.

 

‘With touch. It’s weird but it helps.’ She admitted.  
‘Like this?’ Calum asked and lifted her sweater to put his hand on her tummy. Eve giggled at how cold his hand was but she nodded as well.

 

‘Yeah.’ She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. She gasped when she felt another three cold hands on her tummy and she opened her eyes only to find all four boys looking at her with smiles on their faces.

 

‘You guys are idiots.’ She giggled but didn’t move away from their touch.

 

‘But you love us.’ Ashton smirked and even though she didn’t see him she knew he did.

 

‘I do.’ She murmured and let out sleep envelope her.

 

Hours later the door to Eve’s bedroom opened and her parent’s heads popped in. The thing they saw made them smile and they closed the door quietly.

 

Eve was sleeping in the middle of four huge teenage boys. They all had their hands on her tummy and were snoring softly.

 

‘I swear this friendship is the weirdest of all.’ Her mother told her father with a laugh.

 

‘Yeah, but they take care of her and that’s what matters.’ He told her with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title shucks but i couldn't think of anything better..  
> Hope you like it though and if you do leave kudos!! :D


End file.
